


Best-Kept Secret

by YellowBelly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBelly/pseuds/YellowBelly
Summary: Martin keeps Gerry's page for himself once Jon brings it back to England. And when Martin's with the Lonely, he misses a lot more than just conversation. Or he would, if Gerry wasn't keeping his bed warm.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion, Gerry Keay/Martin Blackwood
Kudos: 28





	Best-Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the timeline doesn't work. Honestly that is not the biggest issue here.

Gerry moans as Martin pulls out, although the man’s already shifting to finish him with his mouth. Full of the larger man’s cum, Gerry hardly needs it--they’ve been at it for hours, and Gerry could keep going. It’s an unexpected advantage of being an avatar, but he isn’t complaining--certainly with Martin’s mouth on him he doesn’t think he  _ can _ complain, just moans brokenly into the pillows as he releases, Martin’s skilled tongue teasing him even after, making his back arch with overstimulation.

“Still ok?” Martin asks, wiping his mouth, and Gerry nods exhaustedly, spreading his legs further as Martin reaches for him. The man’s hands are gentle, but Gerry chokes out a moan as he presses back inside. He’s lost track of how many times Martin’s come inside him, but he doesn’t want him to stop, and he lets the man claim his mouth as he begins to thrust in him again. Martin is enormous, his cock thick and perfect, and even as loose as he is, it fills Gerry so full it’s almost painful. The man’s hands lift him, pulling him upright, and Gerry pants hard for breath as Martin pulls him down, settling Gerry over his lap, hand splayed against his back and fucking up into him, using gravity to drive deeper, deeper, deeper.

“Martin--”

“I’ve got you.” Martin’s voice is gentle, and Gerry presses his face to the man’s shoulder as the man fucks into him. He can’t, he just  _ can’t-- _

But it’s Martin, so he lets the man take him like this, simply whimpering as Martin grunts softly, touching deeper inside him than Gerry would have thought possible.

“Still ok?” The man asks again, and a sob of pleasure escapes Gerry, although it’s tinged heavily with pain.

“Yes--”

“Good.” Martin kisses the word from his mouth, and Gerry lets him take it. “You’re doing so good, Gerry. You’re beautiful like this, you know that?” He pushes deeper still and another sob escapes Gerry. “You’re beautiful when you let me fuck you.” He kisses him again and Gerry’s sobs are lost to Martin’s tongue, softly pillaging his mouth as he manhandles him back down onto the bed, trapping him with his arms and tangling his fingers in his hair to keep him in place as Gerry moans in relief. “God, Gerry.” Martin murmurs the praise between kisses, hardly letting him breathe. “You’re being so good for me.”

Pride curls hot in Gerry’s belly, liquid heat inside him as Martin fucks him steadily. When he’d been summoned from the book and found himself in an apartment, this was...not what he’d expected. He’d been surprised to find that Martin could touch him, still more surprised that he’d wanted him to. But after so long as nothing but a ghost, the physicality of being touched by another avatar was so intoxicating, he doesn’t think there’s anything he wouldn’t let Martin do to him. Since their first kiss months ago, Martin’s fucked Gerry more times than Gerry can count, and Gerry’s more than ok with it. The man’s gentleness makes his head spin, and if there are drawbacks--like the fact that Gerry can’t actually leave--well, he’s never really been free, has he? At least like this, he matters to someone. Martin had explained to him in great distress why they couldn’t get rid of Gerry’s page. Jon had wanted to but hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it--Gerry knew so much that they needed, after all. So he gave it to Martin, who promised to burn it, but he’d wanted to meet Gerry himself first, and...well. If he’s going to stay free of the Lonely, he  _ needs _ this. And he needs to stay free of the Lonely to help Jon. Martin needs the connection, it might save the world.

It’s all a very fine explanation that doesn’t quite account for Martin’s desire. The man pulls him away from doing dishes, sleep, television, directly from the cursed page, and carries him to the bed, laying him down gently and kissing him until Gerry’s legs are wrapped around him and he’s filling him over and over again. But Gerry’s well beyond caring about semantics, and Martin’s praise, the sensation of being touched, is oddly far less demeaning than being an encyclopedia had been. Gerry’s always liked being ordered around by his lovers. And being Martin’s in quite such a binding way is...maybe morally wrong, but also pretty damn erotic.

Gerry moans brokenly as Martin comes inside him again, pulling out once more and giving him a long kiss.

“I...I had an idea.” The man says softly, as Gerry struggles to breathe. “Since--I can touch you because I’m an avatar…” He lets his hand settle over Gerry’s cock to prove the point, and Gerry rises into his touch, bringing a soft smile to the man’s mouth. “I know another avatar? Who might...I thought maybe he could touch you too?”

Gerry’s sluggish brain tries to parse what Martin means. “Wait--”

Martin looks behind him, and suddenly Gerry notices a yellow door that hadn’t been there before. A blonde man steps out of it, and Gerry tries to draw back, but Martin moves with him, settling behind him and gently taking his wrists.

“Martin--” Gerry’s voice is uncertain, but Martin hushes him gently.

“I’m right here.” The man produces a piece of black cloth, tying Gerry’s wrists carefully together. “I’ll be here the whole time.”

Gerry eyes the new man fearfully. His hands are all wrong--too long, too sharp, and his grin is sharp too. The spiral, Gerry would guess--not that it matters. 

“Will you do this for me?” Martin whispers in his ear as he finishes tying his wrists. “For me, Gerry. Please?”

The new avatar is watching him with a knowing smile, and Gerry shudders. “I don’t…”

“I’m right here.” Martin says again, and strokes a hand over Gerry’s cheek. “Love, please.”

Gerry breaks at the term of endearment, and finally,  _ finally _ nods. The new avatar stalks forwards as though at a signal, spreading Gerry’s legs and settling in between them with an air of satisfaction. Gerry flinches as it begins to touch him, and Martin shushes him gently, giving him a few fingers to suck as the new avatar unfurls... _ something _ between his legs and begins pressing it into Gerry.

Gerry’s back arches at the contact--whatever it is, it’s decidedly  _ not _ human, and tries to cry out around Martin’s fingers, but it all happens so fast. Soon the avatar is fucking him, and Gerry’s helpless, wrists jerking in their cloth prison as wave after wave of sensation rocks through him. Martin murmurs praise and comforting words, but all Gerry can focus on is the monster between his legs, the  _ thing _ inside him that’s decidedly not a cock--it twists and reaches, curling and thrusting deeper than Martin’s ever been, until sobs of wrung-out pleasure rock his frame.

_ For Martin _ . He thinks.  _ I’m doing this for Martin _ . He doesn’t know why he’s doing it for Martin, but he is. It helps, but barely. He doesn’t know how many times he comes, or how many times the avatar comes inside him. But he trembles hard when it finally pulls out and leaves without a word, going to its door and vanishing as though it had never been there.

Immediately, Martin is there, cradling him and kissing him gently.

“I’m sorry, love.” He murmurs. “God, Gerry, I’m so sorry. It had to be done, and I didn’t--I didn’t think warning you ahead of time would help.” He pulls Gerry to his chest, and Gerry lets him.

“Why?” Gerry finally manages. “Why did you…”

Martin kisses him again gently, guilt flashing over his face. “...Elias found out. About you. He threatened to tell Jon--everything would have been ruined. This was...this was the only way I could keep you.”

A whisper of the sick arousal that rears every time Martin calls him ‘mine’ stirs in Gerry’s belly. “So...are you keeping me?”

“Yes.” Martin’s eyes are shining, but they don’t have any doubt in them, and he kisses Gerry again. “Yes. I can keep you. I’m keeping you.” He kisses him deeper, voice tender and wondering when he finally pulls back. “You’re mine, Gerry.”

Gerry smiles, wondering how he can still be aroused by that, after everything, and lays back on the bed again, spreading his legs wide for the larger man. “Better show me, then.”

He doesn’t regret his decision, even when Martin fucks him for the rest of the night without pause.


End file.
